1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to latch devices, and particularly to latch devices of a type which latches a pivotal member. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a latch device for latching a foldable backrest of an automotive seat which provides, when folded, a tunnel between a passenger room and a trunk room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various latch devices of the above-mentioned type have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of passenger cars.
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional latch device of such type will be outlined, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 59-190635.
In the device of this publication, a striker is fixed to a vehicle body, and a hook latchingly engageable with the striker is mounted to a foldable backrest. A push button is mounted on the backrest to actuate the hook. A pull strap extends from the push button and is exposed to a passenger room. When the pull strap is pulled from the passenger room, the push button is moved and thus the hook is actuated to release the striker. A latch slider operable from a trunk room is incorporated with the push button to disable the same from moving. When the latch slider is in its operative position, the push button is not moved even when the pull strap is pulled. Thus, under this condition, the latched engagement between the hook and the striker is not cancelled.
However, due to its inherent construction, the above-mentioned latch device has the following drawbacks.
That is, it is very necessary to increase the mechanical strength of the push button and parts directly connected therewith and thus enlarge the size of them in order to stand against a marked stress applied thereto through the pull strap. In fact, when, for example, a child on a rear seat pulls the pull strap strongly just for fun, a marked stress is applied to the push button and the incorporated parts. As is known, increase in size and strength of the parts induces a bulky and high cost construction of the latch device.